


Back to Civvies

by Jacob_FaeWyldes



Series: Homework I posted online for no reason what so ever [7]
Category: Norman Rockwell, Original Work
Genre: Back to Civvies, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Art, Norman Rockwell Painting, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_FaeWyldes/pseuds/Jacob_FaeWyldes
Summary: Cinched belt, light-colored pants, and a suit jacket in a style I haven’t worn in six years.This was a uniform-no, not a uniform, I’m back to civvies I couldn’t remember.





	Back to Civvies

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... Yeah.  
> Hope you like it.  
> The meanings of the flowers, gem, metals, and name are in the end note.

10 June, 1946; Brooklyn, New York.

Cinched belt, light-colored pants, and a suit jacket in a style I haven’t worn in six years. 

This was a uniform-no, not a uniform, I’m back to civvies I couldn’t remember. 

At war for six years, and all I’ve known has been yelling drill sergeants, hails of gunfire, and running through a warzone.

Heh, I wonder how the city’s changed since then?

I finished tying my first non-combat shoes in years, stood and adjusted my tie one last time.

Show time.

\--

The drive to the florist in downtown Brooklyn was the longest ten minutes of my life. 

On the way there, I passed parks filled with joyful kids, yapping dogs, and numerous exasperated parents; students walking home from school; and one or two couples taking a stroll while lost in each other’s eyes.

Every time I saw a pair, the knot in my chest tightened. It reminded me of...

No, best not to think about that just yet.

I walked into the small shop and bought a bouquet of pink roses and carnation, cyclamens, forget-me-nots, blue salvias, and lilacs.

I had the cabbie drop me off about a block away, hoping the walk would help clear my head. I passed through the old rusted gates, walked up the well cared for lawns, stopping in front of a stone angel, and read.

Evelyn Munin

10 June, 1922 - 14 February, 1945

Loving daughter, sister, lover.

“ _ My intuition is my superpower. _ ”

My eyes burned and the small velvet box in my pocket suddenly felt like a hundred ton brand pressing into my thigh.

Shaking away the unshed tears, I bent down to gently set the bouquet on the stone. Then with numb limp fingers, I pulled out the box, opened it and pulled out a thin band of rose gold, set with a small piece of rose quartz.

I stood and stared at the ring for what felt like ages, then I pressed my lips to it lightly.

She wouldn’t want me to dwell too hard on the ‘what if’s.

Taking a deep breath, I slid the ring back into place, turned on my heel, and walk out of the cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers  
> Pink rose: grace, happiness, gentleness  
> Pink Carnation: I’ll never forget you  
> Cyclamen: Resignation and good-bye  
> Forget-me-not: True love memories  
> Blue Salvia: I think of you  
> Lilac: Joy of youth  
> Names  
> Evelyn: Life  
> Munin: Memory  
> Metals  
> Rose Gold: Love  
> Gems  
> Rose Quartz: Love, Trust, Emotional Healing


End file.
